


Work Up

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: This was written for a request from elsewhere, but I just had fun with it:Let's say that Steven found himself in Alola for a while; What adventures might he have while there (with sexy results)? Well, let's find out together-





	1. Chapter 1

In hindsight, the very world seemed to will their joining that day. Hot, sultry air whipped across Alola, sweeping across the entire region. Having returned from some trial work, Ilima knew it all too well. Even for him, it seemed achingly hot and yearning. There was something along the breeze today, something that set his nerves on edge.

He wasn't sure what it was, but he was just glad to be inside now. As Ilima drank a Lemonade, its cool tang offered him great relief. When his mother saw him, she waved to his favorite spot on the couch. 

His father had already settled in, slumped at its right end. Behind the couch stood their family's maid, alongside her helper Machoke. As the family sat around their TV, Alola's local news played on its screen. At the moment, Cynthia was being interviewed, regarding current events. 

"Then I figured, why not Steven?" she replied to the interviewer in her face. "Hoenn's a hot place, he'd feel right at home here! So I gave him a call, and here we are!" As she and the interviewer laughed, Ilima watched with rapt attention. 

Of all the things to shake Alola, this was the last he expected. To think, Steven Stone would be gracing their homeland with his presence. He'd agreed to work at the Battle Tree, filling Cynthia's spot there. While the region had grown familiar with her, they knew it was too "good" to last. 

"Then again, it makes me wonder," Ilima thought to himself. "Why didn't they call Champion Stone earlier?" He knew of the Battle Tree, of its strong Trainers. While Cynthia certainly fit into their ranks, she seemed uneasy in Alola. Though she tried to brush it off on film, it couldn't be avoided. 

Once done with her stint here, she would return to Sinnoh, to its cooler depths. He supposed it was for the best, but he wondered about Steven's mere presence. Lord alive knew he didn't need the money, or anything of that sort. 

It seemed more of a publicity stunt than anything, all things considered. To promote cross-regional ties and such. But no matter the reason, he'd be coming, to everyone's intrigue. As Ilima watched the TV, his mother's phone sounded. She answered it instantly, listening to the frenzied speech from elsewhere. 

When the interview finished, he sank into his seat on the couch. "I don't mind Cynthia," he admitted offhandedly. "I should trust her judgement here. She did promote the Vanillite Shave Ice, and I love those! It's just-" He glanced across the way, searching for any sort of answer. "It's just the question of why? I wonder what he's really here for!" 

Once the call was done, Mother set her phone aside and glanced at him. "You don't have to wonder, Ilima," she chimed in with a broad grin. "Mr. Stone's coming here for dinner tonight! You can ask him about it then!" As she beamed at him, Ilima felt himself grow faint. At once, his questions multiplied like wildfire. But of all them, one rang clear in his mind.

"But why?" Ilima asked of her, to which she nodded back. "I mean, I'm fine with it, but-" Across the way, the family's maid and helper Machoke listened in with intrigue. Despite their eavesdropping habit, they sided with Ilima here. As they all stared at Mother, she peered back, her expression blankly joyous.

"Oh, that nonsense," Mother replied, to their confusion. "See, he spoke with the Tourist Board, searching for 'elite' homes to visit. Said something about 'experiencing' local culture, or what not." Her glee remained, as though it sent her to a distant realm. "But, who cares about that?! Steven Stone's gonna be in our house! Do you know what that means?!" 

"Yes, Mom, I think I do," Ilima chimed in, now gripped by worry. "We've got to hustle, everyone! We're representing Alola here!" At that, the entire family found themselves preparing for Steven's visit. Despite their own wealth, a pang of unease ran in their minds. His public persona suggested no snobbery, but they knew looks could deceive. They knew it from their own life with high society and its fickle ways. 

All said, the family was still excited for Steven's visit. They wondered of his life in such a different region, how it effected him so. Anticipating his presence, everyone focused on a task: Mother prepared some local specialties, Father cleaned up outside, Ilima prepared an introduction to Melemele's culture and their staff cleaned the house's interior. 

In time, everything seemed to fall into place. Having gone up to his room to work, Ilima popped out once he was done. As he walked down the stairs, the scent of pine and lemon greeted him. It gave him a sense of security, the likes of which were soon dashed. In their efforts, the house staff had left some things out of place. 

"Oh, sweet Arceus!" Ilima exclaimed, glancing all around himself. When he saw one of their helper Machoke, he gritted his teeth. "Marianne, Lewis, what are you doing?! This place isn't nearly clean enough!" With a low, frustrated groan, he ran about, wiping down things as needed. All Lewis and Marianne could do was stare blankly, having prepared as needed. 

In the ruckus, his parents caught wind of his frazzled demeanor. Mother gave a knowing nod to Father, who'd just come inside. As she checked on the oven's contents, he walked up to Ilima. He was still in a frenzy, unaware that his father was even present. Only when he tapped on his son's back did he grow aware.

"Say, son, where's the fire?" he asked of him, to Ilima's irritation. As he shot him a burning glare, Father's eyes narrowed in turn. "Oh, come on! Everything's fine already! Marianne, Lewis and Clark have done a wonderful job cleaning up!" He turned to them, prompting hearty growls from the Machoke pair. When Father turned to Ilima, he was still wiping down their space. 

"Dad, you don't realize the importance of this," Ilima stated through gritted teeth. "We're having a world-famous multimillionaire in our house-" He stared at his father, attempting to convey his inner frustration. The elder Labine remained calm, his dull expression an insult to Ilima's efforts. "And you don't see the issue with that?! Arceus alive, what's he gonna think of the place looking like this?!"

Father glanced around the kitchen, his sight dropping into the living room. Everything seemed right in place, immaculately clean. Undeterred from his "mission", Ilima wiped a nearby mirror. His face reflected in its glass, capturing his sharp scowl. As Father cleared his throat to speak, Ilima stood in place. He didn't want to admit "defeat" just yet, but he caught his reflection in the mirror.

His features were distorted now, making him appear rather vicious. He drew back in shock, allowing Father to grasp his arm. "Son, calm down," he advised Ilima, who still caught his breath. "You don't know what's gonna happen when Steven gets here. Now, if he doesn't approve, we'll say we gave it our best shot. If he's fine with it, well, there ya go!"

Ilima stared blankly at him, still unsure of himself. "Ilima, just relax," Father said as he let go of his arm. "I promise everything'll be fine!" The doorbell instantly sounded, prompting him to rush to the door. Ilima shook his head, wondering what it could be. He suspected Steven hadn't come yet, but he couldn't be sure. As he glanced to the front, Father returned with a package in hand. 

Before Ilima could ask about it, he'd stuck it in the fridge. With a quick shrug, he tried to calm himself down. "Dad's right," he told himself, tossing his rags aside. "Why am I so worried? Do I want to suck up to him or-?" Lost to the notion, he stood in place as Marianne and the Machoke passed by. Unbeknownst to him, they gave each other wary looks, like he'd gone mad. 

Despite their silent mockery, everyone carried on with their tasks. The Labine estate was soon immaculate, fit for Arceus itself. When the time came, Ilima headed for the door as everyone set up shop. He took a deep breath, unsure of what would be. 

When the door opened, Steven revealed himself, looking as cheery as ever. The day's hot wind remained, striking him with its intensity. 

So exhausted was Ilima that he felt his knees go weak. Before he could adjust himself, he collapsed onto Steven's chest. As he grasped onto his suit jacket, Ilima felt his body grow hot. He wasn't sure what overcame him, only that his worry was rekindled.

Meanwhile, all Steven could do was stand frozen in shock. He hadn't anticipated this beautiful young man so close against him. He presumed it wasn't Alolan custom to be greeted as such; However, the other's touch felt oddly comforting. As he grasped Ilima's back, the Trial Captain peered up. 

Jade orbs burned from within, their gleam enchanting. Their eyes locked, both struck by the other's innate beauty. In the back, Ilima heard approaching footsteps, forcing him to get up. He pulled away, adjusting himself as Steven watched on in awe. Once on his feet again, Ilima shook his head. 

"I'm so sorry for that, Champion Stone," he stated, his voice soft and husky. "Guess I've been stressing about you too much! Anyway, I'm Ilima Labine, Melemele Island's Trial Captain! I'm so honored to have you here tonight-" He glanced back to his family, unsure if they knew of his mishap. "Anyway, come in!"

At his call, Steven followed suit, still set off guard. "What was his deal?" he asked himself within, glancing at the Labine household. It brought to mind his family's house in Hoenn, spotless, yet rustically charming. 

As he admired its space, the family soon surrounded him. Their voices filled the air, greeting him to Alola. Though they intruded on his space, Steven took it in stride, being familiar with such intimacy. 

"Everyone, please!" he commanded them, his palms set out. "I'm sure you've got a lot to discuss, but let's settle down." He waved to them, his mouth set in a polite smile. "Yes, I'm Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn. It's a honor to be here this evening, and I hope to enjoy your company." 

"But, of course, dear," Mother chimed in, pushing one of the Machoke aside. "I apologize for the ruckus, we're just excited to see you!" She glanced back to the oven, aware of its heated contents. "Please, have a seat. Dinner'll be out soon, so you can chat with the family there!" As she dashed to the kitchen, Steven followed her command. 

Everyone trailed after him, and sat at the dinner table. As they chatted among themselves, Mother pulled a roast out of the oven. With the pan in hand, she returned to their side. She set it down, completing their dinner's spread. All seemed made to entice, to stoke one's hunger. 

"Well, here we are!" Mother announced, glancing at the brightly glazed roast. "Alola's greatest hits: Pinap-laced Tepig, sea salt Malasada, Bounsweet segments, Slowpoke Tail Poke, tossed Snivy greens and white rice to round it off!" Eager to indulge their hunger, all dove into their meal. As they ate, all felt at ease, joking and chatting freely. 

"Mrs. Labine, dinner was wonderful!" Steven exclaimed once they were done. "The savory Malasada were amazing, and-" Having captured his interest, one of the Machoke grabbed some Malasada. Before Steven could protest, the creature shoved it in his mouth. Though surprised, he couldn't fault his judgement. As he tried to chew it, Machoke pressed more onto his face. 

He pushed him away, causing the creature to shrug and stomp away. Despite all that'd happened, Ilima found himself indifferent to it all. Steven seemed unfazed by it, so why should he? That drew him to the Champion most of all: His casual, demure way. He'd been wrong to think Steven was an exacting sort, to his relief. Even faced with such ridiculous antics, he remained polite and joyful. 

Mixed with his striking looks, it was too much for Ilima. All throughout their evening, he'd been drawn to Steven, his ethereal beauty. He thought the praise about him ludicrous beforehand. He doubted it, despite seeing his images on print and television before. One couldn't possess such allure, could they? But faced with the man in person, Ilima kicked himself from within. 

It all became clear now as Steven spoke forth. He dove into his time in Hoenn, his past life. An unseen spark rose in his voice, in his motions. It imbued him with a burning vitality, one that drove Ilima's mind to perversity. He wanted to see underneath his elegant demeanor, to make him blaze with pleasure. But as "insidious" as his presence was, one thing gnawed at Ilima: 

He wasn't even sure if Steven meant it. He didn't know if the other knew of his allure. He didn't know if he knew of his smoldering gaze, one which seemed to burn like pale fire. There was something "innocent" about it, yet not. Surely Steven must be aware of how others saw him, right?

The question soon answered itself as Steven spoke about his time in Kalos. 

"Well, about that," he stated with a scoff. "That was more a result of paranoia than anything. Yes, I'm aware of my appeal, but the Pokemon Decency League overreacted! Once word broke that their daughters were making out with my posters, they started that stupid campaign! Long story short, they deported me to Kalos for being 'too handsome'!" 

Now flustered by such memories, Steven reached for his wine glass. As he downed its contents, Mother chimed in. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, dear," she consoled him. "I mean, you are very attractive, but that's just silly! Arceus knows how they'd complain about my dear Ilima!" Though she meant well, Ilima felt his cheeks redden with her praise. 

"You know what their problem is?" Father retorted, drawing everyone's attention. "Those people are just too stuck-up! Scared to have fun, to live a little!" Unable to deny it, all nodded in agreement. Ilima glanced at Steven, whose features were now stoic. It seemed so unlike him, but his nerves were now on edge. "I swear, everything's dirty to them!" 

"Yes, because it could lead to hand holding and fornication-" Steven said with mock terror. "And we can't have that, can we?" As he "shielded" himself with his hands, Ilima burst out laughing. Though the family followed suit, he still couldn't believe it. In addition to being infuriatingly hot, Steven had a sharp mind, too. The snark was strong in his presence, which Ilima appreciated. 

Before he could indulge that pleasure, Mother got up and stepped to the kitchen. As she dug through the fridge, everyone watched her with confusion. When she produced that box, all began to make sense. 

"Now, look here, Steven," she said as she opened it. "I ordered this, knowing your interests-" She instantly pulled out a chocolate-coated lump, to everyone's confusion. As they stared at it, Mother plucked a small mallet from the box. 

"See, the trick's inside," she exclaimed with a broad smile. "Watch, everybody!" She slammed the lump hard, forcing a crack along it. With a few more strikes, it revealed its interior of purple-tinted rock candy. She kept hitting it, breaking it into bite-sized pieces. As Steven admired it, Ilima took note of his gleaming eyes. There it was again, that burning, blistering gaze. 

"What do ya think?" Mother asked as she tapped at its exterior. "I heard about these 'candy geodes', and thought you'd appreciate it the most! Now, let's dig in!" At her command, everyone picked at shards of chocolate and candy. While they ate their share, Steven got a call on his PokeNav. As he answered it, his face fell, to the family's concern.

"Bad news, everyone," he announced once he'd hung up. "There's been a mix-up at Tide Song Hotel, so someone's in my room right now." With a shake of his head, he clicked his tongue. "While their staff figures it out, I don't have anywhere to stay! Of all the-" As he grumbled to himself, Father's mind went to work. With a knowing smile, he offered their spare room to him for the night. 

"Yes, I suppose so," Steven replied with a quick glance to the front door. "We just got in, so I've got my stuff with me." He turned back to the family, only to catch Ilima's gaze. It blazed on, causing his pulse to rise further. "Oh, why not? I'd be happy to stay, Mr. Labine. If it's okay with your family, of course!" 

Father shot Ilima an expectant gaze. At his silent inquiry, he merely nodded back. He suspected his father had other motives for Steven's stay. He tripped over himself with the opportunity, fetching his luggage like a mere servant. 

"What, does he want to 'immortalize' his visit?" he asked himself. "So he can say Steven Stone stayed here over five weeks or something ?" Though the notion made him chuckle, it all just seemed so absurd. But, he couldn't disagree with his father here. Everyone seemed to urge him on, captivated by Steven as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, Ilima found himself going upstairs, with their guest trailing behind. He swore he felt Steven's gaze upon him, still hungry. As tempting as it was, he brushed it aside for the moment. Once at his own room, he invited Steven inside. "So, I've got the spare key here," he said as they slipped past the door. "Let me find it, so you can get settled in."

With his back to Steven, he approached his desk. "Feel free to look around," Ilima called out as he opened its drawer. "Perhaps not too deeply, unless you're into what you'll find-" Once it was open, he dug around its depths. As he searched for the key, Steven stepped behind him. 

"All said, I do like you, Ilima," he admitted, to the other's surprise. "I've had fun snarking with you. I don't get to be so savage terribly often-" As Ilima felt his heart quiver, he managed to ask why. Steven shot him a knowing smile in return. "Oh, you know how it is. One has to be 'respectable' and such. Besides, it's a matter of perspective."

Ilima's eyes pleaded further, encouraging him to speak on. "I just can't snark with Wallace and Cynthia," Steven said, his voice wistful. "They don't get it! And also Lance, but he hates me already-" He gave Ilima a quick shrug, his brows furrowed. "But, I'm just rambling now! What of you, are you enjoying this so far?" Having found the key, Ilima clutched it in his hand.

"Yes, yes, I am," he replied, to the other's delight. "I thought I was being unfair to you, but if you're into it, fine by me!" He laughed to himself, glad to have discovered this of the "mysterious" Champion. Before he could enjoy it too much, he recalled his duty. Within moments, he was gone, carting Steven's luggage to the other room. 

Meanwhile, he distracted himself with the particulars of his space. There lay an impressive amount of awards within reach. They sparkled forth, just like their owner. As Steven walked around Ilima's room, he found himself drawn to his towering bookshelves. 

"God, how much porn does this guy need?" Steven asked himself, glancing through their contents. He'd tried to "hide" his erotica among strategy and scholarly texts, but they still stood out. Of the volumes he could see, Steven noticed some were rather worn looking. Among their masses, a particular title caught his attention. He grabbed it as the door opened. 

As he leafed through its contents, the other man returned. "All right, it's unlocked, so-" Ilima explained before his voice trailed off. There stood Steven, engrossed in one of his most beloved texts. He felt his heart race, unsure of how to brush it off. 

The Karma Surskit featured other topics, if one considered it that way. However, he knew most knew of its sexual slant. While he tried to explain himself, he saw Steven turn the book on its side. He tilted his head with glee, confirming his suspicions. 

"Oh, so that's what they call that position," he said to himself with a chuckle. "I've been doing it so long, I didn't know it had a-" As he shifted the book, he caught wind of Ilima. The other wore a cocky expression, laced with intrigue and mock irritation.

"Digging into my stash, are we?" Ilima asked, trying to hold back laughter. "Fair enough, after I dragged yours upstairs! What's in there, rocks?" All seemed too ridiculous to even imagine: A regional Champion in his room, looking through his porn with lurid intrigue. As he shook his head, Steven caught onto his mirth. He shot Ilima a coy grin and walked up to him. Their eyes met, flashing with a shared desire.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Ilima retorted with a toss of his head. "I don't really date, you know. Too busy with school and Trials, see." Steven nodded back, his gaze full of suspicion. "How else do you think I get off, then? Go ahead, I don't care!" A slate brow rise, its owner still questioning the truth. 

"Normally, I'd question asking this of you," Steven said as his own heart raced. "Even considering I just met you this evening and all. But, which one's your favorite?" Ilima bit his bottom lip, urging him further. There was something about his very being which enticed him so. He presumed it was like his own allure, that which gripped Hoenn's being. 

While he understood his appeal, Steven thought it overblown, all said. However, Ilima's spark was the real deal in his eyes. He couldn't believe someone so sultry needed such material. 

"How about I show you, then?" Ilima suggested, pointing to the book. An idea instantly rose within, prompting him further. "Or if you if you'd prefer, how about a personal demonstration?"


	3. Chapter 3

Faced with such an offer, Steven merely tossed the book aside. He sensed Ilima would bug about it later, but he didn't care now. All he wanted was to feel the other, to take him fully. In an instant, they were against Ilima's bookshelves, kissing feverishly. As their lips met, it felt like they were aflame with desire. 

When they broke apart, Ilima dragged him to his bed's side. Once there, he sat on it, silently begging for Steven to join him. "Just consider this a bit of Alolan hospitality," he purred, his eyes like glass then. "Fuck what those 'Decency' people think! If they can't treat you well, I will!" 

"Yeah, but how else could it be?" Steven asked with a quick wave of his hand. "I figured as much about this place. Your Professor doesn't even wear a shirt! That alone'd get him deported back home!" He gave Ilima a bittersweet laugh, ready to rub it in their faces. If they knew of what was to be, they'd have a fit, to his pleasure. 

As if "taunting" Ilima further, he slipped off his suit jacket and tossed it aside. He toyed with the buttons on his vest, sending Ilima's thoughts astray. As he watched on, Steven took it off, followed by the dress shirt underneath. Now bare, he gazed at Ilima, his fingers along his toned chest. 

In turn, Ilima felt himself grow uncomfortably hot. His clothes seemed to suffocate him now, leading him to strip as well. Now it was Steven's turn to ogle him, to admire his slender, tight frame. Once they were both topless, they sat down on Ilima's bed. Despite his raging lust, he wanted to tease Steven further. 

"Yes, because this is expected," Ilima said with a playful smile. "Yeah, this is just us! We're just hanging out with our shirts off-" An urge overcame Steven to laugh in turn, but his lust won out. He just drew closer, his hands on the other's cheeks. Their warmth raced through his fingertips, causing them to shake. Within moments, Ilima grew faint, hungry for his touch. 

Aching for more, they dove in for a quick kiss. As they caressed each other, their hands dropped below. They brushed against the other's cocks, concealed by cloth. Just feeling what lay underneath drove them mad. They pulled back, only to completely shed their clothes. Once bare, they drank in the sight of one another.

They seemed a study in contrasts, which enticed them so. Steven evoked a "cold" sort of beauty, like that of gems. His skin had a pearl-like quality, begging to be warmed just so. His eyes were like glass now, reflecting his inner flame. 

Meanwhile, Steven was enthralled by Ilima's "warmth", his softly-lidded eyes and tender smile. It defied his passionate nature, making him want to take the Alolan. Now on display, Steven beckoned to him and got onto the bed. 

"Wait, there's something I've wanted to ask you-" Ilima said, toying with his fingers. Steven shot him a smoldering gaze, silently urging him on. As he lay on his bed, his toned form enticed Ilima so. Though his lust nearly won out, he pushed it aside for now. "Can I have an autograph before you leave? As a keepsake?"

Slate brows furrowed, their owner asking him "why?" without a word. He met Ilima's gaze, now sure that his request was serious. "Perhaps not now, but I've got something else to offer-" Steven suggested with a sultry smile. in an instant, he spread his legs wide open, displaying his cock and entrance. 

"There, isn't that a better offer?" Steven teased, his tongue having slipped out. "Don't you want me instead? Wouldn't you like to fuck me, or be fucked, perhaps?" His eyes burned on, threatening to consume Ilima with its presence. Before Steven could entice him further, he got on top of him.

"Well, put your money where your mouth is," Ilima commanded with a wicked smile. "How about you suck me off, then?" Eager to comply, Steven got up and into position. As Ilima sat on his haunches, he stroked his cock. He tapped it at Steven's lips, causing him to take it in. As he sucked at his length, Ilima realized his perverse thoughts were right. 

"My god, he is a slut-" he thought to himself, his mind racing. His wildest dreams were real, and ready for the taking. Unaware of the other's thoughts, Steven continued to work on his cock. Ilima hadn't said anything else, but he knew he was into it. There was no denying his ragged breaths, the hands now pulling at his spiked locks. 

Pleased with his handiwork, he pumped Ilima's length, its tip slick. As he lapped at it, the other felt his body quake. "Maybe they were right about you," Ilima breathed out, to Steven's surprise. "Maybe you are a bad influence-" Steven knew he meant in the most flattering way, but it broke his concentration. "But, why complain? I swear, most'd kill to be here right now!" 

"Because those Decency people could fuck up a wet dream," he shot back with a piercing glare. "I swear to Arceus, this isn't 'public' knowledge! My business is my own! And according to whatever paparazzi find, but that's their problem!" With a scoff, he glanced up, his eyes pleading. "But, if you want, let's make them have a fit, then-" 

Part aware of he insinuated, Ilima nodded back with anticipation. As Steven returned to his cock, his fingers roamed about. When they reached his entrance, their tips teased its flesh. A deep shiver ran along Ilima's spine, encouraging Steven so. He pulled his fingers back, only to spit on them. Within moments, they were at Ilima's entrance again, and slipped within him. 

"Like that, don't you?" Steven asked, his lips now gleaming. "Want me to fuck you, yeah?" Ilima gave him a shaky moan, craving his cock. He'd seen its length, its enticing girth. He knew Steven's fingers couldn't compare to it, as good as they felt. Without another word, he kept pumping within Ilima, setting his senses aflame. 

For that, Steven was rewarded with the other's aching moans. His cock pulsed at their call, getting harder and hotter. Once Ilima was ready, he pulled out, grinning at him. In turn, Ilima laid back, his legs spread wide. Steven admired the sight, his own cock hard and slick.

"Yes, this'd be perfect if I had-" he suggested as Ilima got an idea. He got up, leaving Steven to question what he was doing. Though confused, his face lit up when Ilima produced a clear dildo from beneath his bed. Its very length made his mouth water, to the other's delight. "Oh, how'd you know?"

"I had a feeling," Ilima said as he ran his fingers along its length. "I figured, why not try it out? I mean, you're pretty kinky as is-" With a knowing nod back, Steven took hold of it. It felt heavy in his palm, like it were real, live cock. Now heady with anticipation, he lubed it up and pumped its length. Ilima laid back and watched on, imagining it were real.

His mind drifted to Steven's past trysts, how he would've acted then. He'd be as wanton as ever, eager to please all who desired him. He loved imagining several cocks within reach, dripping forth as Steven pleasured them. His eyes would burn on, demanding that they come for him, burst onto his pale skin. Then once they were ready, he'd present himself, his slick hole ready for the taking. 

While Ilima thought on the matter, Steven carried it out with his dildo. He'd gotten its length slick, and set it at his entrance. As he sank the tip inside, he moaned, snapping Ilima out of his fantasy. 

Once back to reality, he couldn't believe his eyes: There was Steven, taking the length of his favorite dildo. He'd made sure to show himself fully, to drag every inch of it within. When he'd taken it to its base, he turned it on. As it vibrated in him, he threw his head back. 

His entrance was tight around its girth, causing each shake to pulse within him. Steven milked it for what it was worth, knowing how Ilima enjoyed it. He bounced on its length, sending sparks down his spine. With every thrust, his cock twitched, wet with essence. When he couldn't take any more, he got on top of Ilima and set his tip at his entrance. 

As he slipped in, they kissed, pulling each other achingly close. Once inside, he took a moment to indulge his own pleasure. The dildo rattled along his most tender spots, teasing his pulsing cock. Meanwhile, Ilima yielded against him, taking in his length. A dazed smile spread on his face, one of pure bliss. 

Steven could only dream of such pleasure, to feel so alive. In time, he began to move, taken back by how intense it felt. Likewise, Ilima could feel every inch of him, his cock as hard as diamond now. He loved how it felt, how it pulsed along his inner self. 

The absurdity of it all drove him wild; As he threw his head back, Steven only pounded harder, encouraging his moans. The bed squeaked with every thrust, driving them both mad. Both knew they "belonged" to the other now, a toy for their basest desires. Eager to please, they drowned in one another, their bodies pressed tight.

Steven had taken him fully now, his weight against Ilima's own. As the dildo vibrated within him, he shook his hips, shifting its position. In turn, his cock dragged inside Ilima, causing him to feel its girth. Faced with such intensity, neither could last much longer. They bucked against one another, trying to draw the other's peak.

As their eyes locked, both could see the other was a mess. What semblance of "order" had been long cast aside, leaving them deliciously ragged. Glad to have driven each other to frenzy, they kept on until Ilima threw his head back. As he howled, he burst forth, his hole tight against Steven's cock. Likewise, Steven's restraint broke, and he peaked within Ilima's depths.

Now hot and exhausted, he collapsed onto the Alolan, deeply panting. As he caught his breath, he felt Ilima's hands on his face. He peered into his eyes, their jade pools softly yielding. Lost to his afterglow, Steven ran his fingers through silky, rose locks. When he did pull out, he got onto his side to face Ilima. The night was upon them, feeling like a lover's gentle kiss. 

"You know what?" Ilima breathed out, lost to his own thoughts. "If you're gonna be like this, you can stay as long as you want!" As Steven beamed with pride, the other spoke further. "They should've deported you here, gotten some use out of your sluttiness-" Steven joked that other things commanded his attention, to Ilima's dismay. He knew Steven still cared, but he didn't want to break their illusion just yet. 

"Yeah, I know," Ilima murmured as he held his new lover close. "But those don't involve fucking me, so who cares about those?" His fingers ran along Steven's cheek, their warmth a great comfort. As jade met slate, their owners felt their hearts race again. Their hands met, as did their bodies once more. While in each other's embrace, sleep overtook them, as gentle as Alola's breeze was now.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning found everything as "usual", save for some knowing winks from the family. Though Steven stayed with them a bit longer, it didn't amount to five weeks. Rather, he departed in three days, having spoken with the Tide Song Hotel's staff. They'd fixed their mistake, claiming that his room was now available. When he told the Labines about it, they were sad to see him leave. Of them all, Ilima felt the most shaken. 

He knew Steven would be within reach, but he still wanted him close. Though he hid it from his family, Steven caught on quickly. With a tender smile, he approached Ilima, and extended his lover's offer. He reasoned that they could be together, whether it be here or the hotel. 

Having thought on the matter, Ilima agreed and followed him to the Tide Song Hotel. It was more grand than either could have imagined, offering them a new take on their situation. When they arrived at Steven's room, Ilima knocked the door. Unsure of what lay behind it, they awaited any sign of life. 

When none came, Steven nodded knowingly and slid the room card into its slot. They stepped inside, only to find a slim boy wandering about. He was clad in a fluffy robe, which complemented his milky skin. Flaxen locks covered one side of his face, seemingly slicked on. 

As they stared at him, he caught wind of their presence. "Get ou-" he chided them, only to backtrack when he noticed his "audience". "Oh, Captain Ilima, Champion Stone! Fancy seeing you here! This is your room, I take it?"

"Gladion, what the hell are you doing here?" Ilima asked aloud, his mouth slack. "Shouldn't you be back at Aether Paradise now?" Steven jabbed him in the arm, reminding him of their purpose here. "And, yes, Gladion, this is Steven's room! How'd you even get it in the first place?" 

"What can I say?" Gladion replied with a shrug. "I got used to bummin' it in hotels, so I wanted to give this one a go!" He glanced at them, unsure of how to explain himself. In the back, additional footsteps became audible. As Steven peered behind Gladion, he came upon a strange creature. "I got in late, so I didn't even know Steven would be here-?"

He noted the other's perplexed expression, like he'd seen a phantom. "I suppose that's all right," Steven replied, still taken back. "The staff should clear things up again. But a better question is, 'what the hell is that?' back there!" As he pointed to the creature, Gladion suddenly felt defensive. He sensed Steven didn't mean to be so pointed, but it still stung.

"Well, if you must know-" he spat out, his eyes blazing. He turned back and called to the creature. "That's my Silvally, Nino! Come here, Nino-" His voice dragged on the last letter, making him sound like a howling Rockruff. At his master's command, Silvally ran forward. So enticed was the creature that it bypassed Gladion and bounded onto Steven.

As it lapped at his face, he tried to keep himself upright. "You're a friendly one, aren't ya?" he asked of Silvally, who barked in response. "I didn't mean to upset you, Gladion! I swear, it's just I've never seen anything like a Silvally before!" In time, the creature got off of Steven, allowing him to pet its head. 

Meanwhile, Ilima approached Gladion, his expression stern. Having got the hint, he backed away, his gaze blank. Though Silvally continued to lavish attention on Steven, it knew things were "off" here. It shot Gladion a perplexed glance, to which he nodded back. 

"Fine, fine!" Gladion exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. The robe's sleeves fell down, emphasizing how large it was on him. "We were leaving anyway! Just have to get those little soaps, then we'll go! Champion Stone, if you want to know about Silvally, visit Aether Paradise! I'm sure you can get directions if you ask-" 

Silvally suddenly walked past him, dragging its body against his own. He felt like it too willed him to leave, to his surprise. Though he sensed Steven's intrigue, he knew he'd been "beat" in the matter. As Gladion and Silvally departed, the creature's footsteps plodded once more. 

"Well, fancy that!" Ilima exclaimed as he watched them leave. "Never would've expected that to be the hold up!" As Steven nodded back, he noticed the still open door. He rushed to close it, bumping into his luggage in the process. Once done, he dragged it back as Ilima watched on. 

"Anyway, now that he's gone," he suggested to Steven, who still carted his stuff. "How's about we fool around here when you're done?" As Ilima shot him a teasing smile, the other found his energy instantly restored. Despite its weight, he managed to put up his stuff in moments. Once they'd been stowed away, Steven's attention returned to Ilima.

He lay on the broad bed, his tanned skin warm against its white sheets. Everything he admired of Ilima was accentuated right there: Those soft, rosy locks, glassy eyes, and his smoldering smile. As he beckoned forth, Steven was eager to please him once more. He slipped off his suit jacket, and climbed on top of his new lover. 

Meanwhile, Gladion found himself back at Steven's room again. He'd forgotten some of his own stuff there, and stood at the door. He tapped at it, only to receive no response. Sensing nothing was afoot, he stuck his room card into its slot. As Steven and Ilima kissed feverishly, their hands ran along one another's bodies.

So lost were they in their passion that they failed to notice Gladion's return. As he watched on in shock, his Silvally followed suit. The creature knew not of human "breeding", but found the act strangely engaging. Gladion soon picked up on this, and covered its eyes with his hands to preserve its "innocence".

Still unaware of his presence, the pair continued to kiss. In turn, their hands slipped underneath their clothes, partially undoing them. When they broke for air, they noticed Gladion and Silvally. Their faces were painted with a mix of embarrassment and intrigue. Though Gladion knew better than to pry, he couldn't speak in his defense.

A moment passed between them, leaving all unsure of how to carry on. "Gladion, you're probably here for a reason," Ilima breathed out, his voice now raw. "But, I don't care about it! Just do what you need to do and get out!" As Steven chuckled to himself, Gladion felt as small as a Flabebe then. Their tension had gotten the better of all present.

Within moments, he'd collected his own items and slunk away. Silvally followed suit, watching as its owner locked their door. Though their lust hadn't been dampened, Steven and Ilima lay together for a moment. Their continued silence was soon reward enough, for it signified Gladion was finally gone. No one else would barge, Arceus willing.

Comfortable in their room once more, Ilima grasped at Steven's cravat. "Now that 'banana boy's' gone," he teased, his eyes flashing with desire. "Let's get to it, shall we?" Unable to resist, Steven shot him a lurid smile and kissed him again. Soon, passion got the better of them, leaving them as they'd been in Ilima's room. 

At that moment, nothing else mattered to them. All they lived for was pleasure, to give and take as the other pleased. Though Steven would depart in time, their memories would last forever. As ridiculous as it'd begun, both knew to never look back, only to take the present for all it offered.


End file.
